


Happy Birthday Shua

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Garters, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Rimming, Top Jisoo, bottom seungcheol, slight praise kink, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Jeonghan takes advantage of his knowledge of Jisoo's fantasies and gets Seungcheol just the perfect thing to wear





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes 
> 
> this wasn't a planned fic and I just ended up suddenly writing it on a whim a few hours ago, so I'm sorry if it's awful.
> 
> I need more practice writing smut

“Seungcheol-ah, what should we do for Shua’s birthday?” Jeonghan murmured in his ear before the leader was even fully awake. Just like every morning, all he had wanted was just a few more minutes of rest, only for someone to interrupt him.

“I bought something pretty for you. You should wear it for him.” Jeonghan went on to say, before Seungcheol could even open his mouth and say he had already gotten him a present. 

“You did what?” Seungcheol said into his pillow.

Jeonghan blinked innocently. “Shua is my best friend. So he should have fun on his birthday, right? And it isn't like the two of you weren't gonna do it anyways.”

Seungcheol snorted softly, not being able to deny that. “What is it then?”

“You’ll see tonight.” Jeonghan said, eyes brightening up at his agreement. 

Seungcheol groaned silently, jerking a bit when Jeonghan slapped his butt a few times and finally hopped off the bed, leaving him a few more minutes of peace. 

………

Jeonghan had planned it all out perfectly. As usual. He had gotten Jun to join in on his scheme, asking the others to go out for dinner with them offhandedly a few days in advance so no one would think twice when they were being lured out of the dorm. 

“How did you know about this stuff anyways?” Seungcheol pouted as Jeonghan struggled to open up the box he had brought with him. 

“Dear Jisoo and I tell each other everything, of course.” Jeonghan said, finally taking off the cover, humming happily at whatever he saw inside. “I know more about his fantasies then you do. Which is horrible. I’ve heard things I’ve never wanted too. But friendship.” Jeonghan picked something up. “There are upsides I guess, because I know his deep little secrets, I’m able to give this to him,” He turned around with a flourish, holding up a sheer white babydoll. 

“I’m the one doing all the work.” Seungcheol said, not able to keep his eyes off of the piece of clothing. If you could even call it that. He got up and started taking off his clothes, Jeonghan looking quite pleased that he didn't even have to ask him. 

He put it down on the bed and pulled out a pair of thigh highs, also white and also sheer, with white lace and bows on top. White garters and panties followed suite and Jeonghan threw the box on the floor, kicking it underneath the bed.

“Well my jobs all done.” Jeonghan said, sounding more ready for bed then to go out. “Get yourself ready and I’ll send Shua home in about a half hour.” 

“Just one question.” Seungcheol said, before he could leave.

“Yes?”

“Why white?” 

Jeonghan couldn't help the slight smirk. “White is such a pure color, right? Jisoo is no angel, but he really would like to take one apart. So make sure to wear the light pink gloss and make your hair fluffy. Have fun, Cheolie~” 

……..

He certainly was a sight to see. Thought he wasn't really sure if it was in a good or a bad way. The two of them had dabbled in the occasional pair of thigh highs or some lipstick, but nothing to this extent. 

He wasn't uncomfortable with wearing it, the material was soft against his back, and he liked the way the panties hugged his ass, letting the bottom of his cheeks stick out of them, and the way the tops of the stockings dug into his flesh just the slightest bit. His worry laid more in whether or not Jisoo would actually like him in it. He had applied the light pink lipgloss Jeonghan had suggested and kept his hair down, and had even put in a pair of diamond studs and put on just a dab of mascara. His face looked so innocent, which was surely Jeonghan’s intentions. 

He wasn't keeping track of time, and was still fussing around with the garters and the belt in the mirror when the door opened behind him, Jisoo standing in the doorway. Their eyes met in the mirror for a moment, and Jisoo swung the door shut behind him. 

Seungcheol turned around and Jisoo grabbed him by the hips without a single word, shoving him up against the wall. He didn't give him a moment to speak, taking his lips for himself and wrapping his arms around his waist, drawing him tightly to his body. 

“You’re ruining my lipgloss.” Seungcheol chided him teasingly, making Jisoo laugh softly. 

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Jisoo apologized, littering kisses across his cheeks and up the bridge of his nose. “Lemme take a look at you.” He said, releasing him and taking a few steps back.

Seungcheol spun around just as Jisoo was expecting him too and blushed at the hunger in the youngers darkened eyes. Not a second passed before Jisoo was grabbing him again, running his hands up his back, over his thighs, slipping his hands under his panties and grabbing his ass. 

Jisoo pressed himself fully up against him, letting his clear arousal run against Seungcheol’s lower abdomen, marveling in the soft whimpers that fell from Seungcheol’s pouting lips. 

He moved them both towards the bed and threw Seungcheol down on it, watching as he scrambled up to bed towards the pillows as he worked off the buttons of his shirt. 

His thighs fell open as he struggled to catch his breath, propping himself up on his elbow as he watched Jisoo put his clothes on the nearby chair.   
He laughed and Jisoo caught his eye, smiling at his amusement. 

“I don't want it to get all wrinkled.” he explained, finally kicking off his boxers and letting them stay where they fell. Jisoo was already red and dripping, just from seeing him and rubbing up against him for a minute or too. Since his boyfriend usually didn't get this riled up so easily, he knew Jeonghan must have been right, he really had had thoughts about him wearing this. And he liked it the way he looked in it, he must have. He couldn't help but feel pleased (and relieved) at the thought. 

With that he got up and kneeled on the bed, crawling his way towards Jisoo and pulling him down on the bed with him. 

“You like it, right?” he asked, looking at him from underneath his eyelashes. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jisoo breathed, starting to kiss at his neck and pulling the leader up into his lap, straddling his hips. He could feel his cock rubbing against him, the younger occasionally bucking up to rutt himself against his ass, leaving the panties that were already wet from Seungcheol’s leaking cock wet with his own precum. 

“Jisoo.” Seungcheol panted softly. 

Jisoo pulled off of his neck and started pulling at his garters, ripping some of the material from the belt in his hurry to get it all off him. Once they were out of the way, Jisoo pulled his the garter belt and the panties down his thighs. 

“Lemme get up.” Seungcheol said, breaking away from him and standing just long enough to kick them off of his ankles before Jisoo grabbed hold of him and put him on his stomach on the bed, pulling the babydoll up around his waist.

Jisoo moaned at the sight, spreading his ass cheeks apart to stare at his puckered entrance before licking over it greedily, listening to the sharp cry that shot up Seungcheols throat. He continued to do that, leaving bites on his thighs and kissing his lower back before going back to his hole, leaving dozens of flicks of his tongue behind.

“AH! Stop tease me!” Seungcheol begged, hands already clenching around the bed sheets. He was so sensitive down there, and Jisoo always took full advantage of that.

“Why can't I?” Jisoo mouthed against his skin. “It’s my birthday, if I want, I might not even let you come.” 

“N-No. Please Jisoo…” Seungcheol pleated. 

“Not that cruel, am I? I wouldn't really do that to my angel.” Jisoo reassured him. “I just love to tease you so much,” Jisoo breathed, spreading him apart and easily inserting two of his fingers. He took a moment to listen to Seungcheol's delicious cry before continuing, “You’re so cute when you beg and plead with me, do you know that? Why I can never stop myself from doing it.”

“You’re never this bad.” Seungcheol said, trying to catch his breath as Jisoo stretched him out, purposely missing all of his sweet spots. 

“Look at me.” Jisoo said, ignoring him.

Seungcheol looked at him over his shoulder, his sweat leaving his bangs plastered to his forehead, his cheeks flickering with patches of red and pink blush, his eyes glazed over and desperate. 

“Beautiful.” Jisoo said again, Seungcheol whining happily at his praise. “Are you loose enough, baby? You ready?

“Wanna ride you, Shua…” 

“You can, darling. Just a moment.” He got up and went to reach for a condom, only for Seungcheol to whine and grab at his hand.

“No, wanna feel you. It’s okay, isn't it?” 

“You want me to get you all messy, baby?” 

“Yes.” Seungcheol admitted, blushing at just the thought. 

Jisoo laid down, propping his head up with the use of the pillows, watching impatiently as Seungcheol straddled his hips, grabbing him by the base. Jisoo sat up for a moment and snatched off his babydoll, letting it flow slowly to the floor, leaving the leaders chest and stomach on full display for him. Seungcheol was left in just the stockings, the lace still digging into his skin as he dropped himself down on Jisoo’s cock, crying out loudly when he slammed deep up into him. 

Jisoo gripped his hips roughly, both of them knowing he would have bruises there in the morning. He guided the leader as he bounced up and down on him, eyes never leaving his face as his mouth fell open and his head tilted back, whimpers and cries and calls of his name running out of his mouth without a stop. 

His movements were already becoming sloppy and desperate, but he held himself back, wanting to make Jisoo come before him. He had tried before, but had never succeeded, but now he was confident he could...if he just….held himself back as much as possible. But it was so hard…..and Jisoo must have known that, because he grabbed him by the base, keeping him from coming.

“Jisoo.” he whimpered.

“Come when I tell you too.” Jisoo said.

“Only after you do….” Seungcheol whined.

“No. When I tell you too, yes baby?”  
Well, there went those plans. 

“Yes, Jisoo. Y-yes, okay.” 

“You’re doing so great baby, you're working so hard.” Jisoo kept on telling him, loving the goosebumps that blossomed over Seungcheol's arms and thighs at his words. “Making me feel so good.” 

Jisoo suddenly flipped them both over, releasing Seungcheol’s cock and feeling a sense of pride for his boyfriend when he held himself back from coming. He grasped the leader's beautiful thighs, holding them open and up as he fucked into him, digging his fingers into their softness. 

“Fuck,” he said harshly, his grip hardening. “That's my angel, my beautiful boy, taking it so well, listening to me. Come for me,” He demanded, and he didn't have to wait another second, Seungcheol bucking up and coming all over both of them, letting out a loud cry of his name, head thrown back and his hands holding onto the pillow above him so hard that if he was in a better state of mind he would be worried it would rip. 

Jisoo followed after him, hands tightening on his thighs and filling him up. Seungcheol moaned again at the feeling, despite being so sensitive he marveled into the feeling of his come inside him.

“Jisoo…..” Seungcheol said after a few minutes, looking down at Jisoo who was now laid out on his chest, panting. 

“Love you, angel. Was perfect.” Jisoo muttered sloppily. He looked up at Seungcheol with hooded lids. “You’re perfect.”

“Love you too.” Seungcheol smiled. “Happy Birthday.” 

“Happy Birthday to me,” Jisoo sang in English before leaning up and leaving a tender kiss on his lips, ignoring the smudged lip gloss.


End file.
